Power Genius Test Ten
by NebStorm
Summary: Power Genius Test Ten is a group formulated of the Power Puff Girls, Dexter boy Genius, Johnny Test, Ben Tennyson, and four OC's of mine who I have created from their verses. Two of them came from Ben Ten verse, one came from KND verse, and the last comes from Grimm Adventure's of Billy and Mandy. They are all in same verse like bleedman. First chapter edited, review please!
1. Chapter 1 Dexter Gets Recruited

**Neb: I do not own any Cartoons used in this fanfic, please do not sue me. In this chapter we will have Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy, KND and Dexter's lab, so all rights go to there proper owners.**

 **Dexter: Review to your heart's content.**

 **Mandy: I couldn't care less**

 **Nigel Uno: Don't listen to her.**

Intro

Nigel looked up at his opponent who had his face burried in the dirt. He grunted at how obvious of a trator she was going to be.

"Nigel, I don't plan on being a hero or a part of H.E.R.O or even a friend of yours, all I care about is power," she stated simply.

"But why would you d-do such a thing, numbah 1/2 said."

"I don't care what your dad's old teammate said, he is a fool for trusting me just as you are." Mandy turned around and started walking in a different direction. She couldn't care less about Nigel or his god father. She didn't need them, she didn't need Billy, and she didn't need Grimm, all she needed was power, and with this ancient Scythe from a far away planet, she can get what she wants whenever she wants. A girls gotta have her priorities right. Nigel got up and pulled out the Katana his God Father gave him. Numbah One half told him it has mythic properties that was on the tooth fairy's star scepter's level. He charged at her and she blocked his sword with her scythe.

"Mandy, give me that scythe," he yelled.

"Never," she responded as they began their battle. Many had a longer weapon, so she was using that to her advantage, and she was fast ever sense she learned fencing from a ghost.

Nigel ducked as she tried taking his head a few times, the power of the scythe is that. He started jumping all over the place to confuse his enemy before each strike, but unlike most of his enemies, she didn't budge.

She slammed her foot in his stomach and then kicked him in the face. She then grabbed his glasses and broke them before holding the scythe to his throat. "I can end you now, but what fun will that be, you can be your God Father's puppet for all I care, but in the end I am the winner. I always win...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ch. 1

It started when his parents found out about his secret lab. Dexter didn't know what to do, because his sister had broke his mind eraser ray gun. Well, he knew he couldn't always keep it a secret, but now wasn't a good time, not when he's ten years old.

"Mother, Father, I can explain," he yelled.

"You've been hiding this in our house the whole time, what if it blew up," his mom responded.

Dexter wasn't going to tell her it has... three times or more and then he stuck his parents in stasis pods under ground until he solved the issue.

"Please, we've been lucky so far, don't let this change your oppinion of me," Dexter pleaded.

"We're moving, I can't do this," Dexter's mom decided.

"No building any labs in our next house either," Dexter's dad ordered.

"But..."

"No buts," he shouted firmly causing dexter to look down. "Yes sir."

"What, I have to leave all my friends behind because of dorkster," Deedee whined.

"Deedee, pack your things, we're leaving to a better place tomorrow," their dad replied. They exited the plain and locked Dexter's book case, so he couldn't get in and retrieve his stuff.

"Might want to nail his carpet together. He has a secret entrance in there."

"Deedee," Dexter yelled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dexter sat out on his front pourch waiting for the moving van. His dad got a job at a place called Shooting Star City. "I can't believe I'm leaving, and going to a school that anybody can get in. I built a lab they should be impressed, not hate me for it." Dexter sighed until a thirteen year old boy in a orange football jersy and blue jeans stepped in front of him. The boy had blonde hair cut into a bowl cut. He smiled at dexter and put a letter in his hands.

"Burn this when you've memorized the coordinates kid," the boy spoke up.

"What's your name, who do you work for," Dexter responded.

"Name's Wally AKA The Trainer, and I work for The One at an angency called Hero. Help all, Enforce laws, Refuse to back down, Order to society."

"Sounds cool, but why do you want me to be a part of this," Dexter asked.

"We need someone with your brains to help out Chief of Engineers and your supposedly going on field also after I train you up."

"I see, sounds interesting, where are you guys based?"

"Writen in the letter and don't worry, your already headed to the right city, there you will meat other people who possess talent also." Wally grunted as he saw Deedee running out back to do jump rope. "These are your weapons, easy for travel and look like toys, to hide their capabillities." He handed Dexter what looked like a ketchup gun and a wooden paddle gun. "The wood weapon is for close quarters and the bottle of ketchup actually fires lasers, it's for long and mid range."

"Understood, do you guys by any chance have a lab and if you do what type of things to do you research."

"Can't say it out in the open mate," Wally replied. "Just come and meat The One and were golden." With that Wally took off leaving Dexter to ponder what happened.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how many recruits are we bringing in," a girl with a red hat asked.

"Ten if we're lucky," a man in a big chair responded. "They will fight like we use to, together and in unison."

"Abigail aint remember that One, remember," the girl responded.

"Right, I'm the only one who didn't get decomitioned. There is an evil out there you would know more about if you didn't lose your memories," The One replied. "If you run into it remember... Don't underestimate her, she is a devil in disguise."

Neb: That is the end of this Chapter. The Team of then will have three wrthy leaders to be put in it, if you guys could vote between Blossom, Dexter, and Ben Tenyson, that would be appreciated. This universe equalized their ages at ten and Gwen is eleven and the KND are thirteen. Thanks for reading and as I said, I don't own any of the cartoons.


	2. Chapter 2 Johnny Test Meets Older Ben

**Neb: I do not own any cartoons used in this chapter. Ben Ten Alien Force and Johnny Test is owned by cartoon network and their creaters. This is a non profit fan based world where cartoon heroes share together.**

Johnny jumped back when a sword almost stabbed him. He pushed forward and begun his fencing battle. The person he was facing was cunning and fast and didn't move like a human. "On guard," shouted his opponent as they clashed. Johnny flipped over his sofa and then lunged at his opponent, but his opponent flipped over the sofa and dodged.

"Johnny!" a man came stomping in the room to see a flaming haired boy in a fencer outfit in a torn up room. He looked at Johnny's opponent who was undressed.

"Ruff," barked Johnny's opponent. He looked back at Johnny who had a guilty look on his face.

"Why Johnny do you insist on messing up my living room," Johnny's dad grumbled as he pinched his forehead.

"Dad, there were these giant gorrillas, I think Susan and Marry made them," Johnny lied.

"Johnny I would believe you, but your dressed in fencing gear," his dad responded. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you about your mother's promotion," Johnny's dad explained.

"Mom got promoted, awesome," Johnny smiled.

"Not just that, but she has also been transfered and we're moving because of it," his dad explainded further.

"Wait, I'm leaving then," Johnny replied.

"Yea, pack your things," his dad responded.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Johnny responded. If he left Porkbelly, then he won't be able to see Black and White, or Jillian, heck he'd even miss Sissy."

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll make more friends," his dad smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Johnny Was up in his room packing wondering how this could have happened. Then he saw a flash in front of him and a teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes step in front of him. The boy wore a green jacket and had a green watch.

"Is it Saint Patrick's Day," Johnny asked.

"As big of a pain as always I see," the boy replied.

"Do you know me?"

"I will, I come from the future," he explained.

"The future, I'm going to freak out now," Dukey responded before doing a bunch of wiered poses.

"Dude, your dog can talk and you never told me," he responded.

"Who are you and why would I tell you that," Johnny responded.

"Right, I'm Ben Tennyson sent back to tell you to stop doing experiments for your sisters," he explained.

"What, but I always get something out of it," Johnny responded.

"You get hurt later on beyond repair because of one and we needed you for an important battle," Ben explained.

"I told you that would happen eventually, why don't you listen to me," Dukey yelled.

"I don't know, maybe because my dog was given the abillity to speak and nothing bad happened to him," Johnny yelled back.

"Makes sense to me, but seriously you need to stop," Ben responded.

"Fine, I'll stop the experiments, I'm moving to another city anyways, so I won't be too board," Johnny decided.

"That was easier then you said it would be," Ben responded.

"Wait, I don't die, never mind then, I don't need to give them up."

"You lost your arm and became useless in combat," Ben responded. He didn't care if he told to much, if the team was going to make it, Johnny will have to stop the experiments.

Johnny's eyes widened and then he tried to regain himself. "I swear I will stop," Johnny promised, but Ben didn't quite believe that he would remember.

"Talking dog, make sure he remembers," Ben instructed.

"Yes sir, future man," Dukey responded.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"My queen, Nigel Uno has made his move in recruiting the Genius Dexter and is on his way to recruit the destructive one Johnny Test," A knight explained.

"Sir Baldwin, I know what he is up to, he is forming a team to defeat me, but those two will be no trouble for me at all, instead I wish to take care of your enemy," a blonde girl stated. "Ben Tennyson, wielder of the greatest weapon in the universe."

"No match for you my queen, one who commanded Death himself."

The girl looked up as she remembered Grim walking to her holding his resignation papers for being Grimm Reaper and their contract. Apparently Grimm Reaper AKA Death had signed himself under her stupid friend and her, not Grimm himself or his read name Grimdrew. It didn't matter in the end she won, because she swiped one of the scythes from mars and is using it to take other people's powers.

"Ma'am are you OK," Sir Baldwin asked.

"Go get your leader, I wish to know my enemy before I strike."

"Yes My lady."


	3. Chapter 3 Ben Meets True Evil

**Neb: I do not own any cartoons used in this chapter. Ben Ten, Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy is owned by Cartoon Network and their makers.  
**

 **Ben: I'm the greatest Hero of all time!**

 **Mandy: I don't lose, I chose not to win.**

Ben ran through the woods as beam of light fired after him. "Give me back my tablet Tennyson," yelled a white haired girl who was projecting manna blasts at him

"Jeez, she won't quit," Ben yelled. He ducked behind a tree as several giant stone monsters ran across the woods. Ben looked up and saw Charm Caster was gone. "Close one," Ben sighed before looking at the tablet. The tablet didn't look old at all, in fact it had a shiny Citrine stone in the center. Ben looked at his watch that turned from red to green signalling it was working again. "Awesome," Ben yelled before ducking when another blast flew in his direction. He looked back up as Charmcaster began walking closer to him with anger.

"Give me my tablet now Ben," Charm Caster growled.

"No way, I don't know why it's important, but if its dangerous I have to hang onto it," Ben responded. "It's hero time!" Ben slammed his hand on his watch and transformed into a diamond being. "Diamondhead!"

"Semmine, Noctune, Veimas," Charmcaster yelled as three creatures made of fire appeared around him. She whistled calling her stone monsters to her aid.

"OK, you've got some big backup I admit," Ben responded.

"So does he," a red head girl yelled as she came down next to Ben. An old van rammed into one of the stone creatures breaking the monster apart. The van was driven by an old man.

"Grandpa! Gwen," Ben yelled hapilly.

"Ben you shouldn't run off alone," his grandpa Max Tennyson yelled.

"Yea yea," Ben responded rudely. "Lets kick but now," Ben yelled. He charged at Charm Caster's other stone monster and Gwen went for Charmcaster.

"Give me back my Tablet," Charmcaster yelled.

Gwen jump kicked her and then fired a manna blast at Charmcaster's stomach. The fire creatures dissapeared right when they wrapped around Ben.

"That was close," Ben responded as he turned back to his human form.

"As I was saying, don't run off like that again," grandpa Max explained sternly.

"Yes sir," Ben responded, but we took down Charmcaster and recovered, whatever this was.

"Congratulations," a girl congratulated as she came out from behind a treed. She had blond hair that was shapped out to look like she had two horns on her head. She wore a black jacked over a pink dress with a flower on it. She looked to be thirteen years old and she carried a red scythe with a black skull on the top of the stick.

"Death's scythe," Max gawked.

"One of them," she responded. "There are many grim reapers out their one for each world, this is the Scythe from a planet that is off at the edge of the universe called Slurmolath," she explained. "The sentients are Aquatrians and their are thousands of horrible monsters in their underworld."

"How do you know that, your not Death," Grandpa Max growled.

"Met him have you," she replied still frowning. "I had him under my thumb up until he was replaced with a new death."

"You want a piece of me," Ben yelled.

"Ben, don't underestimate her, if she could get the Grim Reaper to work for her, then I don't think we can handle her," Max yelled.

"He's right, I never lose, sometimes I choose not to win, but I don't lose," she explained.

"Who the heck chooses not to win," Gwen responded.

"Someone who grows board of the contest," she replied still with the frown on her face. "Now give me the omnitrix," she demanded as her scythe hit Charmcaster sucking the manna out of her. Charmcaster fadded away afterwards and she began to walk towards them.

"Where is she," Gwen yelled.

"The underworld, one of them," the girl explained. Ben tried turning into an alien, but his watch was still timed out.

"Not good," Ben gawked before the girl charged at him. Gwen jumped in the way and shot several beams of magic at the girl. The girl blocked them all with her scythe and then fired some back with it. She then slipped under Gwen and kicked her to the ground. Max grabbed hold of the girl to keep her restrained, but she head butted him in the nose and then tripped him. She then charged at Ben and created stone monsters to grab him.

"Charmcaster's powers, how did you do that," Ben yelled.

"Same way I'll get yours," she shouted before slamming her scythe on his omnitrix. Ben fell back from impact, but was not harmed. "I can't steal your powers," Mandy realised. "Alright then, I guess I can't steel Omnitrix powers," Mandy realized.

"Ha, Kevin could do that with little effior," Ben laughed at her. Mandy growled and then slammed her scythe at the Omnitrix trying to break it this time. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Ben yelled as a surge of energy shot through him. The tablet Ben held onto glowed and released a stone creature. Except this one looked more human, had a citrine stone in it and was Ben's size. The creature looked like a boy as he stood up.

"I am Citrine Seven," the boy spoke up before blasting the girl away. The girl returned to her feet and brushed herself off.

"I'll chose not to win this one," she decided before vanishing.

"Ben," Gwen yelled as she ran to him while he passed out.

 **Neb: By the Way, you get to select the leader of Power Genius Test Ten, candidates Are Ben Tennyson, Johnny Test, Blossom, and Dexter Boy Genius.**


End file.
